This invention pertains to the art of displays and more particularly to displays manufactured from corrugated materials and the like.
The invention is applicable to either a stand-up floor display or a countertop display in which a bin area is angularly disposed with respect to the floor. However, it will be appreciated that the invention has broader applications and may be advantageously employed in other display environments and applications.
Conventional displays suffer from a number of drawbacks, a majority of which can be tied to the complexity of the display and tedious and complicated setup required to assemble the display. In fact, display manufacturers are often forced to enclose instructions for assembly of the display in order to assure that the product is exhibited as desired. Otherwise, store owners faced with a prospect of (i) assembling the display versus (ii) placing the product on an existing counter and dispensing with the complicated display will choose the latter.
Still another problem associated with existing displays is the use of multiple parts or components. Frequently an inventory problem is encountered where a predetermined number of one display component is made while a different, predetermined number of another component is made. By forming a display from a single blank, this inventory problem is overcome. Unfortunately, the design options of a display are typically curtailed where the requirement of a single or unitary blank is imposed.
Related to the problem with multiple part displays is the savings that can be achieved through maximizing us of the entire blank. With two-piece displays, excessive amounts of material are removed from the blank and simply discarded. Accordingly, scrap removal and/or baling costs will be minimized if a display is manufactured from a single blank.
Another significant cost encountered with the two-piece displays is the need to provide at least two cutting dies. Each cutting die is costly from the standpoints of design, manufacture, and storage. Thus as is apparent, a substantial cost savings is realized if a one-piece display is manufactured as opposed to a multiple component assembly.